


Meet the Freaks

by dracos_lover_always



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 10:49:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5866498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracos_lover_always/pseuds/dracos_lover_always
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You take Dean to meet your family and end up smutty</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet the Freaks

"Sammy?" You smiled, trying to come off as innocent as possible. "You know you love me?"  
"I do... But I don't like where this is going," he said, looking up from his laptop to watch you come closer to him.  
"Well because you know, you love me so much, you know your wouldn't mind coming with me," you sat down next to him, still trying to look sweet, "to one of my family's get togethers. Right?"   
"Oh. No way in hell." He laughed, "sorry but from how your have described your family, they are not exactly my cup of tea." It was here that you gave up the sweet act and plonked your head onto the table, letting out a small moan. "Why do you need someone to go with you? You went last year by yourself."  
"Yeah well last year I wasn't engaged," you groaned.  
"What!" Dean came charging into the room, looking scared, even pained. "Your engaged?!"  
"No!" You laughed. "Not really. But in the eyes of my family I am."   
"Why'd you tell your family you were engaged?" Dean had calmed down and was sitting opposite you at the table.   
"Cos I was tired of of hearing the same shit every time I go to see them: 'oh Y/n, still not married?' Or 'it's such a shame that your not with someone, we still don't have any grandkids.' Oh and my personal favourite 'must be your face darling. It must put men off... Oh hahahah'" you made a fake laugh before slamming your head into the table. "I got bored of it so I said that I was engaged last times and that he couldn't come cos he was off on a business trip. I can't turn up this year alone or pretending to be dumped by my fiancé otherwise it will all start again." You groaned. "I asked Cas and he was busy doing angel stuff. And Sam is such a horrible person that he won't come with me," you sent him a dirty look.   
"Hey!" Dean shouted, causing you to look up from the table.   
"What!" You shouted back.  
"I can go with you. I mean come on, look at me." He smirked, flapping his hands up and down his body. "Your family would shut the hell up if you walked in with me on your arm right?"   
"I guess," you smiled. Although you liked the idea of him being your fake fiancé, you didn't like the fact that you had to pretend to be in love with him. Since working with the boys, you had developed a major crush on the eldest Winchester and the idea of having to pretend to be his partner and know it meant nothing at the end of the day hurt. But what other choice did you have, "okay. Thanks! But I must warn you, my family are quite possibly the scariest thing your will have to ever face."  
"I'm sure I can cope," he smiled. You got up to leave, off to go and pack but before you left your turned round,  
"Thanks Dean. This means a lot to me," you smiled. "It really does."  
————————————————————  
With the impala parked and all your stuff out the car, you had a chance to breath before the verbal attack you were likely to experience from your family. You looked up at the tall, dingy building that was before you. It's stone walls were adorned by ivy, the rose bushes that lined the flowerbeds had become somewhat overgrown. Yet, even though it had become a little run down, you couldn't help but be reminded of all the great times you had spent here as a child. Even though you were dreading your family, the fact that you were back home brought a smile to your face.   
"Hey, you okay?" Deans voice brought you out of your daze. You turned to see him, looking at you as if you were the most important thing in the world. "If you really don't wanna do this we can just g-" you cut him off.   
"Nah! I'll be fine. It's you I'm worried about, your not yet used to the wackos that I call a family," you laughed, picking up your bags to go inside before Dean stopped you.  
"Oh wait hold on," you stopped, turned to him and saw him rummaging through the glovebox of the impala.  
"What have you forgotten? If your looking for weapons I doubt you'll need one. I mean if you do feel like you wanna kill my family...' You smirked, "we can just suffocate them with pillows, no needs for guns."  
"Ha very funny," With the impala locked up he came over to you, a smirk plastered on his face and a little box in his hand. "I'm meant to be your fiancé right?"  
"Well yeah," confused, you put down your bags and came closer to him.  
"Well what kind of man would I be if I didn't get you a ring?" He gave you the box, looking at you as you opened it. Inside was a simple and yet truly beautiful ring. It's silver twisted band held a elegant diamond on top. It's simplistic design made it all the more beautiful.   
"Dean! Where did yo-"   
"It was my mums engagement ring," you looked up at him in total shock. "My dad gave me her engagement ring and Sam her wedding ring."   
"Oh Dean I can't wear this," you held it out to him. "Save it for the special girl."  
"No," he took the box, removed the ring and placed it on your finger. "You're wearing the ring. And you are special, so... Shhh and wear it." You couldn't help but smile, admiring the ring that was on your hand.   
"Thank you," you whispered, pulling Dean into a hug.   
"No problem sweetheart. Anything to convince your family were together," he hugged back. After pulling away he picked up his and your bags and made his way toward the door. You followed behind, still in shock that Dean trusted you to look after one of the few items he had of his mother.   
You quickly knocked on the door, bracing yourself for your family.  
"Oh and Dean, your name is James," you quickly whispered just in time because the door flung open. Your mother stood on the other side. She was dressed in her usual get up: a pant suit with high heels, always looking professional. You and your mother couldn't be more different if you tried. She wore things that made her look intelligent and proper where as you went for things that made you comfortable or have you an edge. Your mother would never have been seen in a leather jacket and beat up jeans.  
When your mother opened the door she took one look at you before turning her eyes to your 'Fiancé'.   
"Ahh you must be James! What a great pleasure to meet you! Do come in," she smiled ushering him into the house. "You can get the bags can't you y/n?" Dean stopped in his tracks turned away from your mum and came back to you, taking the bags in his hands.  
"No, y/n you don't have to. I got 'em," he placed a gentle kiss on your forehead before following your mum into the house.   
"Oh he's a gentleman too! How did you get a man like this," your mother called back to you as she showed you and Dean into your room. "Now you two get settled and I'll meet you down stairs." Your mother left, leaving you and Dean to get sorted in your room.   
"Wow," Dean huffed.  
"What?"  
"Your mother..."  
"Yeah she's em... Lovely isn't she?"  
"Y/n, she just completely ignored you, disrespected you, was a total bitch and you did,"   
"Nothing." Your replied. Your mum had always had that affect on your. Your mum could call you the most disgusting person on the plant but you would still make her a tea.   
————————————————————  
The rest of the day went pretty much the same way. Aunts, Uncles and cousins alike, all asking how a girl like you got a guy like Dean.   
'Surely he's out of your league.'   
'Must be a pity thing.'  
'Well aren't you... Lucky.'   
And yet each time, no matter what was said Dean would come back with a sweet and wonderful response.  
'I think you mean she's way out of my league'  
'Yeah she took pity on me and said yes.'  
'I'm just the luckiest man in the world.' However no matter that people were saying about you, each one did stop to admire the ring that was on your finger and the man who put it there.  
By the time the day had ended you were exhausted and a somewhat depressed at all the negative comments that had been thrown your way. You and Dean headed to bed, ready to forget the events of today.  
"I'm just gonna grab a shower," even to yourself you sounded upset.  
"Hey, come here," Dean pulled you into a hug, encasing you in his big arms. "You know you shouldn't let them get to you."  
"I'm not, I'm used to it."   
"You shouldn't have to be," Dean ushered you to sit on the bed. "A girl like you shouldn't be made to feel bad about herself! God you so many things, sweetheart! You're beautiful, caring, wonderful! Your quite possibly the perfect girl! I mean what other girl do you know could kill a vampire nest single handed, come out of it covered in blood and bruises but still look like the sexiest woman to ever walk this plant? Huh?" You couldn't help the small tears that trickled down your cheeks as he said this.  
"Thanks, but I don't expect you be so kind. You've done enough today, pretending to love me. You've done enough to."  
"Who said I was pretending?" His fingers came under your chin, making you look at him. "Look... I ain't good at this stuff but... Well... I didn't have to pretend today. God. Look from the minuet I saw you, I knew you were different. I've never been one to believe in all that chic flick love at first sight crap but damn when I saw you, I had no choice but to believe..." Dean kept ranting but you couldn't listen anymore. Dean Winchester, the guy you had loved for ages had just told you that he loved you, from the moment he met you. Now you knew how he felt, you could act on it. Slowly you plucked up the courage to kiss him.   
When your lips connected you were surprised at how soft and inviting they were. At first he was a little bit shocked but soon enough he was was kissing back. He was much more gentle than you were expecting, but you weren't complaining. Slowly you both shuffled up the bed, his body over yours, his lips never letting go. With one hand next to your head he used the other to start removing your clothes, only once leaving your lips to take your top off.   
"You.. Man are so beautiful," Deans hand came around your back to unclasp your bra and gently took it from you. His eyes lingered on them before be began to massage them, tease them. An involuntary moan left your lips as his mouth latched to one. After what felt like forever he moved to the other one, his tongue circling around the hardened nib teasing you. You could feel the heat begin to pool between your legs. "You do want this don't you?" No words were found so all you could do was nod. "Good cos you don't understand how much I have wanted this..." He trailed off when his lips attached to your neck, slowly beginning to trace down your body, through the valley of your breasts down your stomach stopping at where your jeans began. He started to undo them when you stopped him,  
"You're not taking them off," you smirked. "Not until we're even. Your still wearing way to many clothes."  
"That can be dealt," he grinned, slowly taking off his top to reveal his muscular chest. Your eyes were drawn to him, watching as he moved and the muscles rippled. Before you were aware, Dean was on you again. With in a second your jeans and panties were gone, leaving you naked before him. Quickly he removed his own pants and boxers. Wow he was even more beautiful in no clothes.   
You were drawn from your daze when you felt his kisses trailing down your leg. Wasting no time, he lifted your legs over his shoulders. His tongue licked a long strip up your entrance. The did this a few times before slipping his tongue in, and pressing his thumb onto your clit, adding just enough pressure to it. A hot coil began to twist and turn inside you,  
"Ah... D..Dean..."   
"I know babe. Let go," as if by his command you came on his tongue. Dean continued to let his tongue work its magic as you came down from your orgasm, taking in every bit that you released. When you were finally down from your high, Dean came up and planted a gentle kiss to your lips. You could taste yourself on him, it was a surprisingly nice. An involuntary moan escaped your lips as you felt on of Deans fingers push into you and begins pumping in and out. He added a second finger and got harder and faster. The second this thumb grazed over your clit, you were a mess withering beneath him. When you came down from the second high of the evening Dean was lining himself up with your entrance. Slowly he eased himself in, stretching you perfectly. He gave you a moment to adjust before he started to pound into you. "God. You are so perfect." He couldn't control himself when he was in you, but you didn't mind.   
Soon his rhythm became erratic, and you knew he was going to cum soon. With one final grind of your hip he was gone, and feeling the way he twitched inside you made your end come too. As you were both coming down from your high, he pulled out and pulled you towards him, wrapping his arms around you. His hand strokes your hair and listened to the sound of deep breaths.   
"You okay?" He asked.  
"Yeah that was intense," you smiled up at him, resting your hands on his firm chest. "But yeah, I'm okay. Actually I'm more than okay," you laughed. "I'm brilliant."  
"Yeah me too," he grinned, pulling you closer to him. "I hope you know now, that you defiantly shouldn't listen to your family. Because you, are amazing, and defiantly the one who is out of my league." And with that you both fell asleep, loving the warmth that each other provided.   
————————————————————  
You waved good bye to your family as Dean revved Baby into action. You watched as the family you began to fade in the distance.   
"You know, that wasn't the worst," you smiled over at Dean.  
"No, it defiantly wasn't," one of his hands came down from the wheel and rested on your knee.   
"Oh," you started to pull the ring you had used for the weekend of your finger. "Here. You probably need this back."  
"Nah. Keep it. It looks good on you," he said.  
"Dean, it was your mums I can't keep it."  
"Yeah you can, cos I'm sure that if my mum had met you she would of told me to give it to you one day," he grinned. You covered his hand with yours, smiling like a mad woman. Maybe family get togethers weren't as bad as you thought.


End file.
